Webs, such as thermoplastic films, have a variety of uses including component materials of absorbent articles (such as topsheets and backsheets), packaging (such as flow wrap, shrink wrap, and polybags), trash bags, food wrap, dental floss, wipes, electronic components, and the like. For many of these uses of webs, it can be beneficial for the web to have a textured, three-dimensional surface which can provide the surface of the web with a desirable feel (e.g., soft, silky), visual impression, and/or audible impression, as well as one or more desirable properties, such as improved fluid handling or strength. Webs exhibiting a desirable feel can be made via a vacuum forming process, a hydroforming process, an embossing process, or the like.
There is a need to develop webs having a desirable feel, visual impression, and/or audible impression as well as additional properties. In the case of webs used in absorbent articles, it is desirable for a single portion of the web to comprise dual, or more, properties (such as improved softness, fluid handling, or other properties) in a predetermined location on the web.